Angel Lover
by EmmaAngel13
Summary: Everything was alright for Amy and Silver (Her brother) in heaven. What will happen next to her that brings her back to earth and she remembers her past life?
1. chp 1 Amy's incident

**A new story with angels! Hope you enjoy!**

A beautiful morning came in heaven...

hunderds angel woke up to "live" their "lives".

A girl woke up excited and started getting ready for the tea party with her bestie Cream.

Outside a young angel, her brother, was waiting for her.

As always he started telling to his sister to be carefull and stuff.

"You have to be carefull. These days there are a lot of humans that they want to capture us..."

"...And use our powers for their evil wills. i know that. But don't forget that I am the fifth strongest angel.''

''That ia a one more reason to be carefull Amy! What can I say tht I am the second strongest angel?"

"But Silver you are over protective!"

"I care about you sis! I don't want to loose you again!" a tear escaped from his eye.

"Aw Silver... I know that...''

''Just promise me that you will be carefull...''

''I will Silver..'' she huged him and headed to their separate ways.

 **Later at Cream's place**

''... I know that he cares but I can protect myself!''

''He just want to protect you. You both had a tough past.''

''But the thing he said about humans capturing really worries me...'

''Yeah everyone has heard that people have built a machine that can drag angels from here...''

Suddenly a light showed and surrounded Amy.

''Huh? Cream... HELP!

The thing started dragging A my down without Cream even reacting.

After minites she was captured in something that seemed to be a glass jar.

''Ha! It seems that we have captured you little lady!'' A voice spoke up ''Time to rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That laugh creeped Amy out. He looked so evil but he didn't think that a glass jar could stop her. She got her hammer and...

''Hey there!'' She said breaking the jar ''you did a big mistake capturing the fifth strongest angel!''

''How did you do that? Robots! Attack!''

''Your little thing don't scare me'' she flew up and started hitting robots. But suddenly she started loosing her straingth. She saw herself to the broken glass loosing her angelic wings. ''Oh no!''

 **Not far from there**

''Hey do you hear that?'' a blue hedgehog said and followed the sound of someone smashing robots in the woods followed by his friends.

When they arrived they saw a huge mess. A girl had probably fainted around her smashed robots and their familiar evil enemy Eggman.

''What did you do here?'' He said angrily.

''Don't bother me useless hedgehog!''

''Yes I will'' he took the girl and headed to his house.

 **Hours later**

''Arg... Where am I?''

''Don't worry you will be arlight''

''AAAAA! Who are you!''

''Wait... You don't know me? I am Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!''

 _Oh no he must have found me after I fainted. But he won't understand me if I tell him the truth. I am so sorry God but I have to lie to him._

''Eh... I can't remember anything. I-I need help...''

''Maybe you have amnesia. I need to call my friend. Hey Tails come here she ia awake.''

A fox opened the door.

''Can he help me?''

''Yeah! He is a good doctor.''

''Not yet Sonic. Say. What do you remember.''

''I think my name is Amy Rose or something...'' _oh so this is how lieing is,_

''That is good! Anything else that can help us find where are you from?''

''I think I have a brother or something...''

''Okay then. You will just need rest and we will try to find something that will help you with the amnesia.''

''Thank you.''

''You stay then here and we will take a look where we found to see if there is something that it is yours.''

''My sister will stay here to help you untill we are back. Blaze!''

''Yeah Sonic?''

''Help Amy here untill I am back. She has amnesia''

''Oh I am sorry about you Amy''

''Don't worry Blaze, I-I will be fine'' _I hate doing that please God give me power._

''Good we will be back in no time!'' he said and he left.

''Well some time only for us girls!I really want to make you confortable. What do you want to do?''she said smiling.

"Eh... Nothing... I think I will rest"

"Okay!"

 **In the meantime several kilometers above the ground**

"My sister! Where is she?" Silver screamed in agony for his sister's lost.''I told her to be carefull! Just... Why?" he started crying.

"Don't worry Silver I will go to earth and inform your sister about what to do.'' behind him an other angel stood ready to travel to earth. He was one of the strongest human guardian and a friend of Silver's.

"Thank you Tikal but can I come? I want to speak to her and see if she is arlight."

"I am sorry. You can come but she won't see you because you are not a guardian angel like me."

Alright then... let's go!"

 **Here is the end of the first chapter. If it reminds yiu an other story, I got the basic idea from theQueenrose in Youtube.**


	2. chp 2 Flashbacks and Angels go to earth

**Hello I have the new chapter here! Enjoy!**

Tikal walked with Silver until she stopped.

''What is it?''

''I have to tell you something now that we are alone...''

''What?''

''Well every angel who wasn't a guardian angel when he goes to earth he becomes one of the earth beings... That means you will become again mortal... when that happens if you stay more than 7 days you will become a mortal forever and stay to earth forever until you die again... Are you ready?''

Silver took a deep breath. ''For my sister I can do anything.''

''Okay then but we don't know where she is excacly so will go where that thing dragged her.''

They started going to earth.

 **Meanwhile Tails and Sonic returned to their home with some interesting objects**

''We are home! And we have some interesting thinks with us!'' Tails said excited.

''Shh! She is resting!''

''Too late Blaze... Yawn...'' Amy got out of the room and Blaze glared at the boys.

''Hey I see you have a friend with you.'' Blaze noticed.

''Yeah! Amy this is Knuckles , Knuckles this is Amy.'' Sonic intruduced them.

''The girl that has amnesia right?'' Knuckles looked at her a little suspisious.

''Anyway you won't believe what we found. First the place was filled up with destroyed robots probably Amy's achievement. And also that must belong to you.'' Sonic gave her the hammer.

''hmm?'' Amy still playing that she has lost her memory got it.

''Anything familiar?''

''I think so...'' she swang it a little, when it disappeared.

''What was that?'' all said.

Amy closed her eyes took a big breath and it reappeared on her hands.

''I guess this is your power?'' Blaze asked.

''Maybe?''

''Okay let's leave that and go on to the most important things...'' tails showed aome feathers from Amy's wings.

"Wow they are beatiful." Blaze was really amazed by the feathers. She knew they where special somehow.

But Amy looked concerned. How did they find these?

''Come on Amy take them! That might remind you something."

Just as she touched them they glowed and she had a flash back.

 **Flash back**

"Mummy!" Young Amy was looking for her mother.

"Aww my little Amy. Come on here!" She got there and she lifted her up. "What do you want?"

"Mummy when is Silver and Daddy coming home?"

"They still have practive dear but until sunset they will be here." She smiled.

"Great! I really wanna see him! The practice lasts so long that I can't see him whenever I want!"

"But don't forget dear. Your lessons takes most of your te of day."

"I know mum. But I really wish that I could see him everyday.''

 **Back to now**

"Amy you here?" Sonic waved his hand in front if her.

"I...well...i think I just had a flashback..."

"That is good you start to remember. But do you know why these feathers are glowing?" Tails said.

"No really..."

"Okay then I will go to my lab and examine them to see if I can find anything usefull to bring your memory back."

"Thank you."

 **Meanwhile in the woods during night.**

"Ouch!" Silver said when he landed on his face. "Tikal couldn't you do the landed a little more safer?" He groaned.

"Sorry this is the first time I have someone else with me."

"Aaa!"

Both turned their heads where the screaming was coming from and realused that...

"Cream you followed us!?''

"Hey! Amy is my bestie! I need to help you find her!"

"Shhh! Ok we understood not need to shout!"

"So, won't say anything now about you following us, for now. But we have to split up so we can find her faster! Silver go thete Cream there and I will go there." Tikal pointed to different directions and all headed there. It was a peaceful night but everything showed that there will be a huge storm.

 **Ok I finished this! Phew! If you want something else to put in the story review!**

 **This was published on 5/27/2017.**


	3. Sorry!

**I am so sorry!** **I can't continue this because I don't like it.** **This goes for all my stories!** **I am working on rewriting them and publishing when I think they are okay.** **Don't wait a Melodies update though. I have decided to uptade one part once I have finished its video version on my youtube channel. And this is gonna take some time because I am making the pictures I use in the video.** **I think the first chapter is going to be publushed during September with the biggining of the new school year (at least for me). it is better that way because it is a high school stiry after all.** **Thank you!** **EmmaAngel13**


End file.
